


Тёплый приём

by Yumiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Post-Movie(s), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт возвращается домой после одиночной миссии. Сиквел к фику Прощальный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёплый приём

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: римминг, двойное проникновение, АТМ, оос, геройский пафос и суровый мужицкий флафф.

\- Добрый вечер, агент Бартон. С возвращением. 

\- Привет, Джарвис, - вяло отозвался Клинт. Он вошёл в лифт и устало привалился спиной к стенке. Веки, будто налитые свинцом, опускались сами собой. – Стив и Тони дома? 

\- Мистер Старк и капитан Роджерс улетели в Майами, на ежегодный благотворительный аукцион «Прайм концепт». Они должны вернуться завтра утром. 

\- Ясно, - пробормотал Клинт и всё-таки закрыл глаза. Тони очень хотел, чтобы на этот аукцион они пошли все втроём, и почти месяц постоянно напоминал об этом и ему, и Стиву. Чтобы его не разочаровывать, Клинт согласился, скрепя сердце, хотя и ненавидел светские мероприятия. Тем более – идти втроём. Тони будто не осознавал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, и какой интерес вызовет у жадного до сплетен общества. 

Их странные отношения длились уже больше четырёх месяцев, и Клинт даже начал понемногу привыкать к ним. Однако это было непросто. Всё было непросто. Наедине со Стивом и Тони он расслаблялся и даже, к своему удивлению, испытывал давно забытое чувство покоя и защищённости, которое прочие – нормальные – люди зовут одним словом: «дом». Но при посторонних Клинт держался замкнуто и не позволял к себе прикасаться, будь это даже остальные Мстители, не говоря уже о совершенно чужих людях. Поэтому при одной мысли о том, что придётся демонстрировать свои отношения толпе, состоящей из толстосумов, прожжённых светских львиц, безмозглых манекенщиц и – хуже всего – журналистов, его тут же начинало подташнивать. Однако в этот раз Клинту повезло: ему дали срочное задание, выдернув из постели прямо посреди ночи, и необходимость лететь в Майами отпала сама собой. 

Вместо этого он отправился в Кейптаун. 

Операция была рядовая и по большому счёту не сложная, но очень выматывающая. Спать было некогда – даже время, проведённое в самолете по дороге в ЮАР, ушло на инструктаж. Первые два дня Клинту пришлось проторчать на крыше аварийной многоэтажки, неподвижно и напряжённо высматривая объект, а все остальное время – скрываться в трущобах на окраине города, дожидаясь, пока его заберут свои, и ни на секунду не смыкая глаз. Теперь у него ныла каждая мышца, кожу жгло от избытка солнца и стягивало от пыли и грязи, а в глаза будто насыпали песка. 

К вящей досаде Клинта, Фьюри приказал ему вместо любимого лука взять в Кейптаун стандартную винтовку М16, посчитав, что стрелы оставят слишком заметный след, который может привести к ЩИТу. В конце концов, мало найдётся в мире снайперов, пользующихся таким экзотичным оружием. В чём-то он был прав, конечно, но Клинт всё равно был недоволен таким положением вещей. 

Однако он был жив и практически невредим, за исключением пары ссадин и синяков – да и те стали результатом его собственной неосторожности, – так что жаловаться на мелкие неудобства было бы глупо. 

К тому же его частично примиряло с ситуацией то, что объект был редкостным подонком, и мир без него определённо сделался немного чище. 

Кстати о чистоте. 

Добравшись до спальни Тони, которая теперь была их общей спальней – и к этому тоже ещё нужно было привыкнуть, – Клинт направился прямиком в ванную, по пути стаскивая с себя грязные вещи и бросая их прямо на пол. Он даже не взглянул в сторону кровати, потому что иначе никакая сила не удержала бы его от того, чтобы завалиться спать прямо так. Только вряд ли Тони будет благодарен ему за испорченные простыни из какого-то там выпендрёжного египетского хлопка. Бартону по сути было плевать, из чего эти хреновы простыни, но он не хотел доставлять лишние неприятности Старку, который и так помрачнел, как небо перед грозой, когда понял, что Клинт не пойдет на дурацкий благотворительный приём. 

Он долго – очень долго – стоял под горячими струями, его кожа покраснела и сморщилась от воды, а напряжённые мускулы немного расслабились. Затем Клинт медленно, тщательно смыл с себя все следы грязи и пота, кое-как вытерся, дотащился до постели и с чистой совестью рухнул на неё, моментально провалившись в глубокий сон. 

Когда Клинт проснулся, было ещё темно. И жарко. И в кровати он был не один. 

Ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы знать, кто из любовников обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине, а кто жарко дышит в макушку, придавив ногой его колено. Они спали так почти каждую ночь. Как будто Тони со Стивом всё ещё ждали, что Клинт однажды сбежит, и боялись выпустить его из рук. 

Он и в самом деле иногда сбегал, но не дальше своей комнаты, и всегда возвращался на следующий день, потому что если он этого не делал, Тони со Стивом сами к нему приходили, а в его кровати, в отличие от громадного, поистине царского ложа Старка, места для троих было маловато. 

Клинт поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях любовников, и, удовлетворённо вздохнув, снова уснул. 

***

Пробуждение было медленным и постепенным, разомлевшее сознание не спешило покидать дремотный покой, а тело казалось лёгким, как пёрышко. Одеяло куда-то исчезло, но Клинту не было холодно. Тёплая тяжесть согревала спину, кто-то гладил его по бедру, легонько царапая кожу ногтями, по согнутой руке, очерчивая расслабленные мышцы, по груди, аккуратно потирая сосок подушечками пальцев, и водил губами по изгибу между шеей и плечом, щекоча кожу жёсткой щетиной. Тони. 

\- Кли-инт. Просыпайся, - прошептал тот ему на ухо, опалив кожу горячим дыханием, от чего вниз по позвоночнику побежала волна приятных покалываний. - Солнце светит, птички поют, - он скользнул ладонью по животу Клинта вниз, зарывшись пальцами в курчавые рыжеватые волоски, и погладил его мягкий член. – Поднимайся, дружок. 

\- Тони, оставь его в покое, - сказал Стив, понизив голос. – Ему нужно выспаться. 

\- М-м-м, - согласно промычал Клинт и лёг на живот, глубже уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он не собирался просыпаться в ближайшие лет пять. 

\- Я разве кого-то беспокою? – промурлыкал Тони и, высвободив руку, ущипнул его за зад – не больно, а только чтобы подразнить. 

\- Отстань, - невнятно пробормотал Клинт, вяло дрыгнув ногой. 

\- Ну Кли-и-инт. Мы соскучились. - Тони прижался ближе, и в бедро Бартону упёрся его твёрдый член. - И хотим секса. 

\- Тони, я сплю, - упрямо, хотя уже и не так уверенно, повторил Клинт. 

\- Так спи, кто тебе не даёт, - со смешком ответил тот и провёл тёплым влажным языком у него между лопаток, а затем потёрся щекой. - Мы всё сделаем сами. Правда, Стив? 

\- Боже, Тони, ты неисправим, - ответил тот с укоризной, но из-за сбитого дыхания получилось неубедительно. Клинт слегка повернул голову, с интересом приоткрыв один глаз. Стив лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, и выглядел… потрясающе. Как всегда. 

За последние месяцы Клинт бессчётное количество раз видел его обнажённым, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – у него каждый раз перехватывало дыхание от всей этой бархатно-гладкой золотистой кожи, широких плеч, восхитительных бицепсов и длинных ног. Даже не глядя на его пах, он мог сказать, что Стив возбуждён: взгляд помутнел, на скулах горят пятна румянца, с приоткрытых губ срывается частое дыхание. Стив, не отрываясь, наблюдал за тем, что вытворял Тони руками, губами и языком, и явно из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы к нему не присоединиться. Задавшись вопросом, чем они оба тут занимались, пока он спал, Клинт скосил взгляд ниже, на член Стива, и медленно выдохнул, а потом зажмурился, чувствуя, как внизу живота медленно начинает зарождаться сладкий жар. 

Тони просунул колено ему между ног, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, медленно пробираясь выше, и, нежно сжав яички, стал перекатывать их в ладони. Клинт с трудом сдержал стон. Это был удар ниже пояса. 

\- Делайте что хотите, - сдавшись, проговорил он в подушку. 

\- Клинт, ты уверен? – спросил Стив и, наклонившись, запустил руку ему в волосы. – Если ты не хочешь… 

\- Да брось, Стив, ты же слышал, - перебил его Тони, – нам только что дали карт-бланш. – Приподнявшись, он ловко развёл ноги Клинта в стороны и, усевшись между ними, любовно огладил его бедра и задницу, скользнув в ложбинку большими пальцами. – Давно хотел это сделать, - произнес он севшим голосом. 

С этими словами Тони надавил ладонями ему на ягодицы, раздвигая их, и, наклонившись, провёл между ними языком – медленно, очень медленно. Клинт сглотнул и чуть не подавился.

\- Тони, что ты?.. - прошептал он и, приподнявшись на локтях, обернулся через плечо. От увиденного его член дёрнулся, и Клинт вздрогнул всем телом, безотчётно разводя ноги ещё шире.

Тони довольно хмыкнул. 

\- Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух. Ты же не хочешь смутить Стива? - проговорил он, не поднимая головы. Пощекотав кончиком языка чувствительный бугорок за мошонкой, он облизал отверстие по кругу и скользнул внутрь, а затем обратно. И так несколько раз. Клинт задышал чаще, чувствуя, как кровь быстрее заструилась по венам, а по нервам побежали тёплые ручейки удовольствия. Язык Тони мягко ввинчивался в него, раздвигая упругие стенки, и это было приятно до дрожи. А когда тот вжался в него сильнее и засосал кожу у края сфинктера, Клинт ахнул, а у Стива вырвался сдавленный горловой звук, и Тони на секунду оторвался от своего занятия. – Тебе нравится? – Он снова покружил языком вокруг отверстия, пошло причмокивая и не отрывая взгляда от лица Стива, а затем вкрадчиво спросил: - Может, хочешь попробовать? 

Клинт замер и перестал дышать. 

\- Да, - ответил Стив. – Да, хочу. 

\- О боже, - простонал Клинт и спрятал лицо в подушку, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Однажды эти двое определённо доведут его до ручки, подумал он. – Тони, ты чёртов провокатор. 

\- Как скажешь, птенчик, - покладисто согласился тот и, сжав напоследок его ягодицы, уступил место Стиву. 

Клинт решил, что не будет смотреть. Не будет. Если он увидит, как капитан Америка лижет… нет, об этом лучше даже не думать. 

Но когда он ощутил, как скользкий тёплый язык касается его кожи – сперва осторожно, неумело, затем всё с большей страстью, - все мысли вылетели у Клинта из головы, осталось только чувствовать. Было стыдно, немного странно и невероятно приятно. Тони без устали подбадривал любовников нежными пошлостями. 

\- Молодец, Стив, быстро учишься. А мне ты так не делал, - с притворной обидой пожаловался он и, взяв руку Клинта в свою, ненавязчиво положил её на свой член. – Вот так, хорошо. Боже. Вы бы себя видели. Джарвис, ты это записываешь? 

\- Да, сэр, - лаконично отозвался компьютерный голос. 

Клинт резко открыл глаза и уставился на Тони через плечо. Стив, судя по тому, что он перестал делать то, что делал – что он делал так изумительно, – отреагировал примерно так же. 

\- Что? – пожал плечами Тони. – Маленькое домашнее видео. – Он сладко улыбнулся Клинту. - Чтобы нам со Стивом было не так одиноко, пока твою птичью задницу носит по африканским трущобам. 

Последние остатки сонной расслабленности слетели с Клинта, как пух с одуванчика под порывом ветра. Он перевернулся на бок и, прищурившись, впился в любовника пытливым взглядом, сжав его член сильнее, чем нужно. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, где я был? 

Тони поморщился, затем набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и возвёл глаза к потолку, поглаживая бороду. Вид у него был до ужаса развратный. Наверное, потому что он очень старался изобразить невинность. 

\- Ну-у… 

Не дождавшись продолжения, Клинт посмотрел на сидящего в ногах кровати Стива. 

\- И ты тоже? – спросил он, не уточняя, что именно «тоже», но виноватый вид всегда честного, правильного – хотя нет, не такого уж и правильного – и следующего правилам Стива говорил сам за себя. Вот ведь. Смутился. А то, что он делал минуту назад, его не смущало, подумал Клинт с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением. Стив потер ладонью заднюю сторону шеи и пожал плечами. Жест вышел… величественный, несмотря на наготу, взъерошенные волосы и – о, боже – блестящий от слюны подбородок. 

Клинт со вздохом улёгся на спину, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

\- Тони, это была секретная информация, - сказал он, выделив голосом предпоследнее слово. - Ты хоть знаешь, что означает шестой уровень секретности? Однажды ты всё-таки доведёшь Фьюри до белого каления. Не хотел бы я оказаться рядом в этот момент и увидеть, как он оторвёт тебе яйца. 

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как Фьюри побелеет, - с иронией пробормотал Тони. Затем продолжил более серьёзным тоном: - Мы просто хотели знать, куда тебя отправили. На всякий случай. 

\- Мы просто волновались, - тихо сказал Стив, так просто и искренне, что Клинт не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Пусть он уже и привык к тому, что спит в одной постели с двумя мужчинами, привык к случайным прикосновениям, собственническим объятиям, долгим поцелуям по утрам, но вот к чему он никак не мог привыкнуть – да что там привыкнуть, Клинт даже не мог толком уложить это у себя в мозгу, – так это к тому, что кому-то небезразлично, вернётся ли он с очередной миссии, и если да, то в каком состоянии. 

Матрас рядом с ним прогнулся сильнее, а затем Стив отвёл его руки от лица, и они долго целовались, пока Тони растягивал Клинта скользкими пальцами, дразнил, намеренно обходя простату, пока тот сам не начал вскидывать бёдра ему навстречу, стремясь усилить давление. Тогда он убрал пальцы совсем, и Клинт оторвался от Стива с недовольным ворчанием. 

\- Тони. 

\- Сейчас всё будет, - хрипло заверил его тот. Он переместился выше, подхватив Клинта под колено и закинув его ногу себе на плечо, второй ногой тот обнял его за талию. Головка члена упёрлась в сфинктер, но Тони не спешил двигаться дальше. - Не возражаешь, если я буду первым? 

\- Закрой рот и займись делом, - нетерпеливо бросил Клинт. 

Тони вздохнул.

\- Нет в тебе романтики, Бартон, - и чувствительно прихватил зубами кожу у него на ключице. – Но, знаешь, меня жутко возбуждает, когда ты такой. 

Он толкнулся внутрь, медленно, смакуя каждый дюйм, и когда вошёл полностью, то замер на несколько секунд, уткнувшись лицом Клинту в волосы.

\- Дорогая, я дома, - томно выдохнул он. 

Клинт прищурился, собираясь послать наглеца куда подальше, но вмешался Стив:

\- Тони, богом клянусь, если ты не замолчишь...

\- Молчу-молчу.

Он начал неторопливо, почти задумчиво, его ладони двигались по телу Клинта, но не ласкали, а методично, отрешённо изучали каждую мелочь, каждый изгиб, как будто касались его впервые. И только в глазах, неотрывно следящих за сменой выражений на лице Бартона, в упрямо сомкнутых губах и твёрдой, застывшей линии скул читалось внутреннее напряжение, смесь желания, беспокойства, облегчения и усталости. 

Клинт намеренно грубо притянул Тони за волосы и целовал, безжалостно сминая и кусая его губы, пока тот не расслабился, со стоном закрыв глаза. Движения стали резче, сильнее, с каждый толчком прохладный ободок реактора вдавливался Клинту в рёбра, но ему это нравилось, реальность происходящего здесь и сейчас вскипала в нём острыми искорками удовольствия, оставляя где-то за пределом их общей постели жестокое африканское солнце и голодную липкую тьму, неотступно следовавшую за ним по пятам всю его сознательную жизнь. Клинт не питал никаких иллюзий. Он знал, что однажды окажется слабее, и тьма всё-таки настигнет его – и тогда смерть не будет ни лёгкой, ни быстрой. Это была реалия его мира, с которой он давно примирился, но в такие минуты как сейчас Клинт не жалел ни о чём, ничего не ждал и не боялся, и это давало ему ощущение абсолютной свободы. 

Ну разве не удивительно, что это ощущение он узнал только в объятиях двух мужчин сразу, отдав им всего себя. 

Тони вдруг запрокинул голову с долгим стоном и подался вперёд слишком резко – так, что Клинт дёрнулся, открыв глаза. 

\- Боже, Сти-ив.

Стив переместился за спину Тони и, судя по возросшей силе толчков, вовсю участвовал в процессе. 

\- Только не увлекайся, - тихо проговорил он, лаская губами шею Старка. – А то всё закончится слишком быстро. 

\- И не думал, - в тон ему ответил тот, и они жадно поцеловались.

Клинт не успел задуматься, о чём эти двое толкуют, как восхитительная тяжесть чужого тела вдруг исчезла, оставив ощущение кричащей пустоты, и его ловко перевернули на живот, а затем поставили на четвереньки. Он бы никому не признался, но ему до дрожи нравилась эта бесцеремонность. 

Тони плюхнулся задом на подушку, широко раскинув ноги, и перед лицом Бартона замаячила блестящая тёмно-бордовая головка его члена. Резкий запах мускуса заполнил ноздри, отозвавшись сладкой судорогой в паху. Клинт, не медля ни секунды, заглотил горячую плоть так глубоко, как только смог, чувствуя, как каменно-твёрдый член Стива заполняет его сзади, выдирая из груди хриплый вздох. 

Дальше всё было как в тумане. Горло саднило, задницу продирало жжением, пальцы Стива слишком крепко сжимали его бёдра, оставляя синяки, а Тони, забывшись, до боли стягивал в кулаке короткие волосы, но Клинт только удваивал свои старания, всё глубже, всё дальше впуская любовников в своё нутро, как уже впустил их в свою душу и жизнь. 

Тони опять что-то говорил – он всё время трепался перед оргазмом, – но его, как и прежде, никто не слушал. Они снова были единым организмом, неразрывно связанным узами плоти, началом и продолжением друг друга, замкнутым в нарастающем спиралью круге чувственного наслаждения. 

Клинт сильней прогнул спину, подставляясь, шире развёл дрожащие от напряжения ноги – он был уже совсем близко, ещё буквально чуть-чуть и... 

\- О, нет, даже не думай, Бартон.

И его член нежно, но твёрдо, сжали у основания, а полный возмущения стон, видимо, стал для Тони последней каплей, и Клинт едва не подавился, когда в рот ему выплеснулась вязкая горьковатая сперма. Сглотнув всё до капли, он ещё некоторое время не выпускал обмякший уже член, продлевая удовольствие Тони. Тот разве что не урчал, словно большой, крайне довольный кот, блаженно прикрыв глаза и пропуская волосы Клинта между пальцев. 

Только сейчас он заметил, что Стив замер без движения, давая любовникам необходимую передышку. Его рука всё так же аккуратно сжимала основание клинтова члена. 

\- Охуеть. Просто охуеть, - заявил Тони, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. Он потянул Клинта вверх, заставляя прислониться спиной к груди, Стива и поцеловал – глубоко и очень чувственно, а отстранившись, ласково улыбнулся. Мало кто видел эту его улыбку. – Нам тебя ужасно не хватало. 

Клинт отвёл взгляд, смущённый нежностью, светившейся в карих глазах, и не знающий, что с ней делать. 

Стив будто прочитал его мысли. Он обнял Клинта поперёк груди и мягко качнул бёдрами. 

\- Правда не хватало. Ужасно. И не только в постели, что бы ты там себе ни думал. 

Я и не думал, хотелось возразить Клинту, но то была ложь, и все трое это знали. Так что он просто повернул голову, поймал губы Стива своими и двинул бёдрами, понуждая к действию и чувствуя, как колкая щетина Тони царапает ему грудь и живот. А потом его член погрузился в горячую влажную глубину капризного старкова рта, и стало хорошо, невероятно хорошо. Может, даже как никогда. 

Движения Стива стали хаотичными, но он до последнего сдерживал себя, стараясь не сбиться с ритма. 

Клинту казалось, что каждый нерв в его теле вытянулся дугой, и когда напряжение достигло предела, то с молниеносной быстротой устремилось в одну точку, выплёскиваясь наружу в ослепительной вспышке блаженства. Клинт успел ещё почувствовать, как горячая жидкость разливается у него внутри, и его захлестнуло изнеможение. 

Потом они лежали вповалку, закинув друг на друга руки и ноги, ленивые и удовлетворённые, и никому не хотелось ни двигаться, ни говорить. 

На Клинта снова навалилась сонливость, но теперь это была приятная дремотная усталость пресыщенного удовольствием человека, а не чёрное забытье загнанного, измотанного до крайности дикого зверя. 

\- Мне тоже вас не хватало, - неожиданно для себя признался он. И сразу почувствовал себя до крайности глупо. К счастью, ни Стив, ни Тони не стали акцентировать внимание, только придвинулись чуть ближе. 

\- В следующий раз никаких отмазок. 

\- Чего? – Клинт непонимающе воззрился на Старка, глаза у него слипались. Тот приподнялся на локте и, скривившись, поскрёб щёку, отшелушивая подсохшую каплю спермы. 

\- Я говорю, в следующий раз поедешь с нами, а Фьюри пусть сам разгребает своё де…

\- Тони, - перебил его Стив. Строгое укоризненное выражение лица в сочетании с наготой смотрелось несколько комично. – Ты говоришь о директоре ЩИТа. 

Тони картинно прижал руку к груди.

\- О, поверь, мне ужасно стыдно, но кто же виноват, если директор ЩИТа ведёт себя как настоящий мудак? 

\- Почему?

\- А что, разве нет? Кто дал ему право использовать Клинта в своих целях, да ещё выдёргивать его посреди ночи? 

Стив в свою очередь приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. 

\- Ты забываешь, что номинально Клинт всё ещё числится агентом ЩИТа и обязан подчиняться приказам директора. 

\- Чёрта с два! В первую очередь он Мститель, и никому ничего не должен, и уж особенно Фьюри. – Тони переместился в сидячее положение, и Клинту стало ясно, что сейчас он обрушит на благодарных – а вернее, вовсе не благодарных – слушателей свою очередную теорию. - Видишь ли, Стив, ты солдат до мозга костей, и всё воспринимаешь через призму армейской дисциплины, я же… 

Клинт накрыл голову подушкой. Стив и Тони могли препираться долго и со вкусом, могли даже поссориться и не разговаривать несколько дней, после чего обычно следовало бурное примирение, в котором неизменно участвовал и Бартон, но его это сейчас абсолютно не волновало. Он уже спал. 

 

Конец


End file.
